chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie
Marie (マリー) is one of the protagonists of Chaos Rings II, and is the younger half-sister of Orlando and childhood friend of Darwin. At the start of the game, she, like her brother, is chosen as one of the Pillars of the Rite of Resealing. Background Marie was born as the first daughter of the second wife of the Crichton family of Ornia. She lives together with her brother Orlando and shortly after Darwin sometime after the death of her parents at the age of 13. A prodigy, she graduated from Lichstein School as valedictorian and shortly the same year entered the Ornia Academy of Magic, maintaining her spot at the top. She fosters feelings for Darwin, but is unable to find a way to express them. Through the course of the game, Marie cannot be chosen as the pillar until she is the only one left. Marie is eventually sacrificed as the fifth and final Pillar. She wordlessly confesses her feelings to Darwin, kissing him before finally dying as the final sacrifice. Good Ending Upon Neron's defeat, Marie along with the other four Pillars are freed from their crystallization. As she goes to embrace the victorious Darwin, he collapses. Despite her tearful pleas, he succumbs to his injuries, and dies before their eyes. True Good Ending By the power of Neron's Sopia, Darwin is miraculously revived. When the party flees the collapsing Abaddon, she escapes with Darwin. As they ascend to the surface, the two talk about their revealed feelings. At the final battle with Amon, Marie protests Lessica's sacrifice, hoping that there might be another way. After Amon's defeat, she is forced to leave behind Darwin on the Sacred Pedestal as it begins to fall from its orbit. Ultimately, she reunites with Darwin in a post-credits scene. Abilities Marie is a traditional spellcaster with supportive elements, having an extremely high Magic stat while suffering from a weak Attack growth. She wields staffs and can equip any female armor. What separates her from the others as spellcasters is her unique Sopia - The power within it contains both the extremely powerful Healing Hand and Critical Magic, which heals a single target fully while the latter allows her spells to deal critical damage, which makes her more focused into dealing high amounts of spell damage. Although she is weak during the early stages of the game, especially with her low health, the raw damage she provides later on makes up for it when physical damage just is not enough. Her awakenings are also oriented for combat and support, which are called Prayer of the Living and Ironclad Mercy. Prayer of the Living is a great healing spell, healing a decent amount during the early stages, although suffering later in amount. It heals all alies in the team. Ironclad Mercy deals heavy magic damage, and is probably her strongest spell. Her Advent is also one of the strongest Ophanim around - its Holy Solace has various strengths that restores health, recovers statuses, and can even cause Auto Regeneration at its peak. Her ultimate weapon is called the La Divina Commedia and her ultimate armor is Ariadne's Robes. SOPIA - Marie Banish, Critical Magic, Healing Hand, Mana Trickle, Regeneration TriviaCategory:Character * During the course of the game, there are inconsistencies about Marie's backstory. Many sources state that Marie is Orlando's stepsister, but the book "Candidate Marie" in the library lists her as being "the first daughter of the second wife of the Crichton family of Ornia." Therefore, it would be more accurate to say that she is Orlando's half sister, since Marie's surname is Crichton and they have different mothers. * Marie is voiced by Haruka Tomatsu. * According to an official Square Enix site, Marie is 21 years old at the beginning of the game. *The art book that was included with the limited edition release of Chaos Rings III: Prequel Trilogy lists her height as 168 cm and her blood type as B. * In Chaos Rings III, there is a subquest (Item: Fire Soma II) in which Marie requests the player for items.